


Let Me In

by khgirl153



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I hope you enjoy it, I promise, at least I hope, real fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khgirl153/pseuds/khgirl153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir has made it a habit to stop by Marinette's house after his turn for patrol ended. It started off as curiosity. Then satisfaction kept bringing that cat back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ignoring. Flipping a page and finding the latest design idea for a dress.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Still ignoring. Grabbing a mechanical pencil and drawing in details.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Snickering and rolling of the eyes. Continuing to work.

“Princess! Fair Princess!” A familiar voice sounded out from outside her trap door. “May your faithful knight gain access to your wondrous abode?!”

Marinette couldn’t stop a laugh from bubbling out as she set aside her fashion journal. Tikki laughed quietly alongside her before ducking under some nearby pillows. For the past three months, Chat Noir had made it a habit to stop by Marinette’s house after his day for patrol ended. Whether it was because curiosity was itching the cat or satisfaction was bringing him back, Marinette can’t find it in herself to dislike her akuma fighting companion’s visits. She reasoned that as long as he didn’t see Tikki and he didn’t put two and two together that it would be fine.

“That’s the third time this week.” Marinette said with a smile still on her face as she climbed up her ladder, sat on her bed, and faced her trapdoor. She can just picture the poor kitty cat pouting, knowing that his sensitive hearing allowed him to hear her footsteps leading her towards her bed. “You’re making me think that you’ve got nothing better to do if Ladybug’s not around.”

“I just want to see your pretty face Princess.” She could practically hear the pout in his voice and his ears drooping. Thank goodness it wasn’t raining out or a certain would be catching a cold.

“Then why don’t you look in a mirror?” Marinette retorted, leaning back on her comfy cat pillow.

“You think that I’m pretty?!” Chat Noir crooned, his tone turning very cheerful. “I would pre-fur being called handsome, but I’m still honored my Princess.”

Marinette burst out into laughter and thanked her luck that her parents were out taking care of a delivery. If they had been home, they would probably be more than a little curious about their daughter’s cheerful antics. She sat up, fumbled for a moment with her trap door’s lock, and sat back down as the door opened. A split second later, a smiling black cat with bright green eyes gracefully swooped into the room and flopped onto Marinette’s bed.

Chat Noir could never grow tired of how bright and warm Marinette’s room is. Compared to his monochrome, toy filled bedroom, her room actually looked like it had life in it. Maybe that was because she was so full of life.

He continued to drink in the atmosphere of the room as Marinette hopped up from her bed and flew back to her desk. His eyes followed her, curiosity getting the better of him. The next thing he knew, Chat Noir found himself pouncing down from his perch on Marinette’s bed to her chaise. As Marinette opened her fashion journal, Chat Noir was drawn in and captivated by her creativity and imagination.

As Adrien, he had seen Marinette perform her magic when she made that pigeon feathered hat for his father’s contest. She was even kind enough to make a replica of the hat with fake feathers so that he could wear it for the photoshoot while giving the original to a thin looking guy who always seemed to be hanging around feeding the pigeons. If only he was given more opportunities to see that spark in her eye whenever she made her creations.

“So what do you think of this?” Marinette asked suddenly, pushing her journal towards Chat Noir so that he can see it. She was pointing at a scarf design colored pink and with a frilly lace at the end. It almost reminded him of the scarf his father had given him for his birthday. Maybe he, as Adrien, could ask her to make a scarf for his father’s birthday. 

They might even match.

“As usual, you make lovely designs Princess.” Chat Noir purred, pleased that she trusted him enough for his input. It was a risky and almost sacred thing when an artist shows a pre-design towards another person. They were practically revealing themselves to someone who could hurt them. Taking off a mask and trusting the other person to not hurt them.

Chat Noir quietly watched Marinette continue working, drinking in her pencil’s strokes as her dreams from her mind and heart took form on paper. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he and Ladybug were to be like this if they weren’t wearing masks. Would she trust him with her secrets? Would he be able to show her how deeply he loved her without worrying about his heart being bruised? Again?

Chat Noir glanced at Marinette and smiled. It was nice to know that he can at least get to know this amazing girl without her running away from him all the time. When she wasn’t avoiding him or stumbling over her words, Marinette was hilarious, full of sparks, and an all-around wonderful person. She didn’t have to let the superhero in her home. It wasn’t like she owed him any favors. But she still let him in.

If only Ladybug could let him in. There’s so much he wanted to do for her. But she wouldn’t let him without fearing that she would grow too dependent on him. There’s so much he wanted to share with her, identities notwithstanding. But Ladybug won’t even tell him her favorite color without acting like she had to look over her shoulder.

Didn’t she trust him? Didn’t she want to be friends after Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t needed anymore? Eventually they were going to find Hawkmoth and put an end to the akuma. They both made that their goal while they fended off the enemies that came their way.

Marinette paused in her drawing and turned to look at Chat Noir. He has been really quiet for the past week, like he was mulling over something. It bothered her that her dear friend was troubled like this. Chat Noir should be full of life and awful puns, ready to take on the day with confidence in his every stride.

She placed a quick peck on his furrowed brow and blushed a little when the cat jolted out of his thoughts and stared at her with wide eyes. Marinette almost giggled when she noted how red his own cheeks were despite how much his mask was hiding his face.

“You don’t have to keep it all in you know.” Marinette said as she closed her journal again. “If something’s bothering you, let me know. Or at least let Ladybug know.”

Chat Noir smiled softly and scratched the back of his head. “It’s okay my Princess. A knight shouldn’t place burdens upon those he should be protecting.”

Marinette shook her head and booped his nose, laughing out loud when he looked at his nose cross eyed. “And isn’t it a princess’s duty to make sure that her knight is able to protect her from all of the baddies out there?”

They both laughed for a couple minutes. When they managed to calm themselves down, they stared straight into each other’s eyes, unable to turn away from each other. With a sudden shyness, Chat Noir inched his gloved hands towards Marinette’s smaller hands. When she didn’t pull away, he dared to envelope them both in his hands, careful not to harm her with his claws.

“Can you promise me something Marinette?” Chat Noir asked, not breaking eye contact with Marinette, who nodded with a little smile still on her adorable face. “If something’s bothering you, or if you’re in trouble, promise me that you’ll let me know. I know that it is my duty to protect all of the people in Paris, but you’re special. To me.” Chat Noir gulped, feeling himself tremble as he took in Marinette’s shocked, wide eyes. “I want to be there for you when you’re hurting and I want to be there for you when you’re happy. Please…” He gulped again and fought to keep his eyes on hers, fearing that his nerves would get the better of him. “Please let me in. And…and I would be happy to let you in.”

He may as well have said it out loud. I’ll bare my heart for you. Please bare your heart to me. Ladybug knew that she would be willing to let him bare his heart to her, but would she dare to bare herself to him? Not right now she won’t. But maybe someday. For right now though, Chat Noir will dare to hope that someone would be willing to cross the bridge with him.

As Marinette stayed quiet though, her face unreadable, Chat Noir felt his heart start to tremble just a bit.

Please. Please let me in. I promise that I won’t harm you. Just please…let me be there for you. Like you’ve been there for me. Chat Noir begged to her silently, praying that she would be able to get the message through his eyes.

Then he saw it. Marinette smiling and returning the grip on his hands.

“Yes.”

That one little word was all that it took. Chat Noir scooped her into his arms, stood up, and spun her around with him. When he got home that night and became Adrien once again, the warmth of her hands remained in his and he held them close to his heart. For right now, Marinette will open herself to Chat Noir. Someday, she’ll open herself to Adrien. Maybe even someday he’ll be able to bridge the gap between himself and Ladybug. But until that day comes, Adrien will revel in the warmth and color that is Marinette.


End file.
